Serpentine Revelation
by carcticwolf
Summary: this is a long story of where garmadon and Lloyd fight and creature becomes the serpentine guard


The Serpentine Revolution

I looked at the wall. I was in bed with garmadon! Accept we were facing back to back. He was angry at me for ignoring him for so long. I got a knife and I cut all up my arm. I got out of bed and looked in the mirror. I went out and sat down. I spun into my ninja suit…. I heard voices. I looked through the window. Garmadon was on his knees and pythor had a knife at his throat. I kicked down the door. "LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!" They let him go and fang tom put a knife to my throat. Garmadon ran out and I knew he was watching through the window. "What do you lot want?" "Death of the Orange Ninja." "Ok fine kill me, just don't kill the others." I put ice on the door. Pythor put his face to scales as fang tom sliced my neck…..

I coughed and breathed. I looked up. Garmadon was looking down at me. "You're ALIVE!" I hugged him. He kissed my forehead. "That's the last time you go somewhere alone!" I smiled. My Garmadon was back. Yesssssss! I looked up. Garmadon put his head on mine so we were facing each other. A tear went down his cheek. "Promise me you will never go somewhere alone without me."

"I promise." He kissed me. "I missed that."

"I missed it more." He chuckled. "Is your pistol loaded? You never know when the serpentine might attack?" "That's great because a constrictor is right behind you.." I shot at the snake. We leapt up and the constrictor slithered away. I turned around. Where was garmadon? I turned around. I got swept onto the bed. There he was. His top was off! "So where were we?" he snogged me…. _ Sooooooooooooo. Evil but sexy lord garmadon….perfect._ "Really?" _how can he hear me? _"I can hear you because you're saying it out loud XD" he kissed me more. I got up. "Did you feel that?" "SERPENTINE."

"Any idea where the fuck they are?" " Under…..the…..bed…" I looked under. A little devourer baby…. I pulled it out. I showed garmadon. The devourer snake bit me. "AAAGH!" garmadon looked at the bite. My skin became pale and my eyes became blood-red. "Creature… your…..just like….me…." he stared as my black and brown wolf tail got pure black with purple veins. "Garmadon….. Were both.." "hybrids." I jumped on the bed. "Ok this is great. " a huge mother devourer came. Garmadon leaned over me in a protective stance. The devourer took him away. I pressed my watch and became a… NIGHT FURY?! I flew after the devourer. "IM COMING, GARMADON!" I saw him get swallowed. I shot a plasma blast and I also got swallowed….

I walked and I saw garmadon. I turned into a ninja and ran to him. "Garmadon! You're okay!" I leapt on him and hugged him so much. "Im fine. You cant be here. This is my destiny." "My destiny was to be eaten by the first… im still here." "We can't even escape!" I pulled on a cord. "Heart?" I climbed and I got my techno-blade. I stabbed the heart. Everything exploded and it went all black…..

I opened my eyes. I was in garmadons arms. "Did we…. Did we do it?" "Yes, you did it. " "I killed it?" "Destroyed it!" I smiled. I looked at my foot. It was in a purple bandage. I saw the other ninjas running to us. Cole was at the front. "IM GONNA KILL YOU GARMADON! YOU MADE HER LIKE YOU! YOU BASTARD! YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU CUNT!" Cole punched garmadon and threw him on the floor. I went over him and protected garmadon. "COLE IT WAS MY CHOICE! BACK OFF." Cole looked hurt. Cole ran off. I helped garmadon up. Purple blood dripped down his face. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." I hugged him. "Don't listen to Cole. He's just jealous." "I didn't. He's the ninja of mud for fucks sake." I smiled. He leaned over me and he kissed me. "Is everyone staring at us?" garmadon looked around. "No not ye- yeah now they are." "I wanted to tell you something." I whispered in his ear. Our wolf tails came out. "I wanted to know if we would have the longest kiss." His tail wagged. "Also if lord garmadon wanted to be my bedtime buddy tonight…" he chuckled. He whispered in my ear. "We will have the longest kiss and I would be delighted to be your bedbug tonight." I wagged my tail. "Want to do it while ppl are watchin'?" "Dirty Lord!"

"Okay I will take that as a no." "Great." "Great?" he looked hurt. "I mean it's great because I get more of you tonight, don't i?"

2 HOURS LATER

In the bounty I looked at garmadon. It was me, garmadon, Lloyd and kai. "So garmadon. You're a bitch for not leaving her side 24/7. Are you scared that she will come to me or somethin'?" garmadon pinned Lloyd to the wall by the throat and his other hand was in a fist in the air. "Is that a threat?!" "Come on then, bony face." Garmadon punched him in the face and beat him up. I ran to garmadon and took his hands in mine. His face was really red. "Whoa! Easy garmadon! Calm down." I took him to the deck. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, you?" "I'm good. Did he hurt you?" "It was me doing all the hurt, baby. Just as long you're okay, im okay." I smiled. We went into the front room. Lloyd was there with kai. Lloyd punched garmadon in the face and beat him up. Lloyd kicked him in the face and accidentally clawed me in the process. "GARMADON!" I helped him up. "Juts you wait, garmatron. I will kill you when your stupid girlfriend can't save you." I took garmadon back to the deck. "Are you okay?" "Not exactly." "Yeah he clawed me too…" "HE WHAT?!HE DID WHAT?! IMMA KILL HIM!" "Easy! Ssh, easy, its fine. ""No its not. You know its not. What? You sticking up for him now?!" "you know i-" "Forget it." He walked off. "Just don't expect to see me in bed tonight." I stood there. I sat down. About 5 minutes later Zane came to me. "You okay?" "I've lost Lloyd AND garmadon now. Also Cole. I only have you and kai now.." a tear slid down my cheek. "Really? Ouch. You gave him all of you." "I'm not really sure about kai though. He helped Lloyd…. " "Well you definitely got me, girl. Just you wait, we got some good times ahead of us." Zane winked at me. I smiled weakly. "Well, I'm so glad I turned you human." "With the human dna?" "Yup." I wondered if they would ever forgive me. "Look, I see how sad you are. What if I talked to them?" "Garmadon first. I need him back." I saw garmadon go into the game room. Zane ran to him. I looked up at the sky. I walked to my room. Kai looked at me and I closed the door. I got my guitar and played full digital. There was a knock on my door. There was some red hair. Kai! I opened the door. He came and sat on the bed. I shut the door- locked it. "So what's up with you then?" "Lloyd obviously isn't my green ninja, garmadon broke up with me because he thought I was sticking up for Lloyd, Cole is so mad at me so now I only got you and Zane. I know I will screw it up now or later." "I know you won't." "You know what happened with the snake bite… I could turn anytime…" "I will be ready for when you do. Maybe I could cure it." "There is no cure. I'm like garmadon but he hates me now." "I'm sure he –" "Dude, he said don't expect me tonight." Zane came in. "Hey, can I talk to you streaky?" I went out. "Garmadon feels pretty mad you tried to st-""Tell him I was only protecting garmadon. I didn't want him hurt. I guess its no use now since he broke up with me." Zane ran to the gaming room. I sat on the sofa in the front room and drew a picture of Zane. I heard a gasp from the other room. I saw zane run in. "Look, garmadon has a message. He says he didn't realize."  
>"Tell him it don't matter anymore and its pointless for me to be here anymore." "But we need you… I need you…" I smiled. Zane walked out and i put my pad away. I went to the deck. I climbed up a rope. "Creature, wait!" it was garmadon. I ignored him. I ran to the roof. I climbed up the rod and lightning flashed around me.<em> Stay here, be with kai and Zane or go and leave behind everything? Fine, I will stay. <em>I leapt down and I misplaced my landing….. I fell down to ninja go city floor….

I opened my eyes and there was Zane and kai there. I sat up. We were on the bounty deck. I tried to stand up but I fell. My leg was broken. I saw garmadon sat on the step not facing us. "Hey garmadon, she's awake now." _What does he want now?_ He turned around. "She's okay?" "She's fine." "Tell him what does he want." Kai went to garmadon. "What do you want with her anyway?" "I miss her." "Should have thought of that before you crushed her heart and threw it away. Luckily, we fixed it." "Not truly though, right?" I answered. "No but I'm always going to have an empty space now aren't i!" he looked hurt. I ran to the front room. I waited for SOMEONE to come. About 2 minutes later, garmadon leaned against the doorway. "Hey." "Hi." He sat next to me. "Look, I didn't realize! Zane told me anything. You know what, forget about it all. I'll be on Death Island if you need me." "Garmadon, wait. "He turned around. "Yeah?" "C'mere I've been kinda a real bitch lately.." "Um…..no comment?" he came and sat down. "Forgive me?" "I'll think about it. And fine, I will stay..." I smiled. Garmadon went out. About an hour later I heard a crash. I ran out and saw a crime scene…

Lloyd had garmadon on the floor. "YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME, YOU MUTHAFUCKA! " I just stared with my mouth slightly open. Lloyd turned to face me. "Oh…hi..." garmadon got up and punched Lloyd around the back of the head. He also kicked him multiple times. Garmadon was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo red. I ran to him."Hey hey hey! Come on, we are going. Calm down." He let me take him to the deck. It was raining. "Why not let me finish him off?!" "Because you were gonna kill him!" "YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME! WHY, YOU STANDING UP TO HIM NOW?!" "I DONE IT TO PROTECT-" "LLOYD I KN-" "I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU!" "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CARE?!" "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" his shirt was off. We just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. He put his hands on the sides of my face and kissed me for 3 seconds. "you…do?" "yes and I always will." He hugged me. He put his mouth next to my ear. "will you go out with me again?" I looked at him."Yes." zane came out. " I knew you could do it!" garmadon stared at zane. "What? The? Fuck? Are?you? doing? Spying? On? Me? ! you have exactly a millisecond to get out my sight before I shock you to do the switch dance." He sped out. "That was…intense….?" "It's raining, we should go inside and get dry. May I lead you inside, my little pony?" I turned into a black thoroughbred with a white sock, brown mane and a white blaze. He leapt on and I trotted inside. Kai came. "Garmadons got a new pony!" I spoke. "Dude its me." "Oh." I turned back to a ninja. Garmadons was still on my back. I walked to the front room. Lloyd was there. I looked at garmadons. "Don't do it." "Fine I won't do it…." Lloyd ran out. "How easy was that?" "Easy…." He said is sarcastically.

The next day I woke up to a crash. Garmadon was gone. I called Zane. He said garmadons was on a mission and would be back soon. I went to the deck. There was a smashed window and Lloyd was in the middle of the glass, unconscious and bleeding. I ran to him. He sat up. "Creature..?" "I'm here Lloyd." "Why would you care? The fight..." "I took him out to protect both of you. He would have killed you if it weren't for me." He chuckled. I helped him up. "Who did this to you?" "It was…. I think it was Cole… someone dressed in pure black…. With a ….. Brown belt…." I hugged him. "You're okay now. I got you." He looked up. "Shall we go kick some butt?" "Umm…whose? Cole's?" "Lets go." We ran to cole's room. There was _**NYA **_kissing Cole…?! I shot Nya so much. I was actually having a moment where I was crying. Lloyd held my arms and I shot nya's body more. Kai ran in and knelt by the body. "No…..sis….." "Kai I'm-" "Get outta here. I SAID, GET OUTTA HERE, WE ARE THROUGH AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK TO THE BOUNTY OR NINJAGO CITY FOR THAT FACT." I ran out and turned into a night fury. Lloyd came as a green night fury. "Don't…." "I'm not coming back until… well…. You know." I flew to the serpentine tomb. They caught me as I turned into a ninja. They chained me up in silver on my hands, feet and neck. "Just take me already." Pythor came. "What's up?" "Just tie me up already." They tied me up at the back of the room. I tracked the chip in the ninja's brains. They were a little way from the bounty apart from kai.

About a few minutes later, about ten, I saw a shape. Garmadon came to me. "Lloyd told me." "Good." "Come back…." "I can't. Kai told me never to return to ninja go city."

"Please?" "I'm not going back because kai…" "Please? For me?" Lloyd came. "The serpentine are here!" it was Lloyd, Garmadon, Zane and Cole. "You can't change my mind. Only one fire ninja can change anything right now." They ran off. _I'm never ever going back to ninja go. _I tracked them. They were with kai?! Oh great. The lights went off apart from the one at the front. "I could just murder right now." I saw a purple streak. All the ninjas landed in the middle of the room. I hung my head and my eyes became purple- red. "Creature, listen to me." "I TOLD YOU." Kai was gone. They parted and kai was stood there. I put my ears up. I stood up and turned around so I wasn't facing them. "Creature look. Turn around right now." I turned halfway. "A little more…" I turned all the way. The other ninjas ran out to the bounty. It was just me and kai. "What then?" "Look. Now I realize what I did to you. Come back to ninja go? Please?" "Um... I'm in silver chains?!" he cut them off me and I rubbed my wrists. They were red and bleeding. "Please?" I looked down. "I don't know." Kai went up right close to me. "For me?" "Maybe?" kai kissed me! "Will you come back and be my girlfriend again?" "Yeah." We ran back.

_**AT THE BOUNTY**_

Garmadon came up to me. "Your back!" "Don't blow it though, you lot."


End file.
